MSTiers paradise. (Parody of Gangstas Paradise)
by Pokejedservo
Summary: The reason why I am placing it here instead of the MST3K section is because it is more of the official MST3K bboard then actual MST3K. Please R/R! (Rated PG for mild vulgarity).


  
  
  
  
  
As I browse through the dominion bboard of MST3K   
  
I take a look at some of the spam posts and they ruined my day   
  
'Cause I've been riffing and laughing so long   
  
From everything from soaps to king kong   
  
But I aint never crossed a post that didn't deserve it   
  
Me be treated like trash, you know I've seen $hit   
  
You better watch how you joking, and where you're poking   
  
Or you'll get fake poke-card of Slo-king   
  
I really hate to just flame but I gotta lope   
  
If you do a flame you might end up like a dope   
  
I'm the kinda Guy that some folks want to be like   
  
Though some want me to be turned into roadkill on the turnpike   
  
  
They been spending some of their lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
They been spending some of their lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Some of us keep spending too much time living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Some of us keep spending too much time living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
They got the situation, they got me facing   
  
I don't live a normal life, I don't regularly do outside chores like raking  
  
  
So I gotta be down with the MST bboard team   
  
For our bboard to be always peaceful is a known dream   
  
I'm an MST-educated fool with my knee on my mind   
  
I know many celeb.s like David Warner & Richard Kind.   
  
Since I got into the bboard and got out of the official website of the airplane hanger   
  
But many spammers fill this place with so much anger   
  
  
Deletion to a spammer is sadly more than a heart beat away   
  
Spammers come and go hey what can I say   
  
I've currently been here for a over a year and I'll do more time   
  
Some will find that good while others will find that a crime   
  
Tell me why are we so blind to see   
  
That when we flame the ones we hurt are you and me   
  
We've been spending some to most of our lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
We've been spending some to most of our lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Work of folks like Roger Corman & Hal Warren is the stuff we'll be riffing in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Work of folks like Roger Corman & Hal Warren is stuff we'll be riffing in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Witty and funny posts made by funny and witty hosts   
  
One of the bboarders I heard is among the realm of the ghosts   
  
Everybody's posting, but half of them aint looking   
  
Nobody knows what a poster is mentally cooking   
  
They say when I do a MSTing M&TB shouldn't like more like me   
  
But then again I don't be a drone similar like a bee.   
  
I guess they can't   
  
Deny me of to sign that praise of the pant   
  
I guess they won't   
  
But to let me post free is something they don't   
  
I guess they front   
  
Sometimes my post is just something to hunt   
  
That's why I know my life is out of luck   
  
But its amazing on some folks don't see that I just don't give a &uck   
  
They been spending some of their lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
They been spending some of their lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Some of us keep spending too much time living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Some of us keep spending too much time living in the MSTie's paradise  
  
Work of folks like Roger Corman & Hal Warren is the stuff we'll be riffing in the MSTie's paradise   
  
Work of folks like Roger Corman & Hal Warren is stuff we'll be riffing in the MSTie's paradise  
  
Tell me why are we so blind to see   
  
That when we flame the only ones we hurt are you and me   
  
We've been spending some to most of our lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
  
We've been spending some to most of our lives living in the MSTie's paradise   
Tell me why are we so blind to see   
  
That when we flame the ones we hurt are you and me ...  
  
(Choir singing then end.)  



End file.
